Lo and Behold!
by NonameJane
Summary: Beware! There is mischief afoot! A vase? Aoshi? A concussion?
1. Uno

Lo and Behold!

By NonameJane

Disclaimer- RK does not, can not, and will not ever belong to me. Damn.

This is definitely going to be problem.

Yep no doubt about it.

With a lump that size, I can bet that hurt. A lot. Quite a knock on the noggin.

He'll be out for a while.

Dammit.

Poor Aoshi-sama.

This is NOT good at all!

The scent of flowers filled the air. I opened my eyes to a wondrous, breath taking sight. Red, blue, and white flowers of all kinds surround me in a haze.

So beautiful.

I reached for one and placed it in my hair. I smiled softly. I just can't believe the beauty that is surrounding me. Footsteps in the distance break my musings. Who could that be? My eyes squint to try and make out the form of the one approaching but to no avail. Might just be my imagination. Yea. Probably.

I return my attention to the blooms, just breathing in their scent. I, again, reach down to place another in my hair. This just can't get any better.. well it can only if…

AHHHHHHHHHHH! _Something_ just grabbed my arm. What the hell! I opened my mouth to let out a scream but a finger was placed atop of it. Really, what's going on!

The finger removed itself slowly. I looked up just to see the face of the person I'm about to beat the crap out of. Oh ho ho! They will be sorry. Yes, very sorry. Sorry indeed.

Wait a minute.

Those eyes, the height, the it be? I open my mouth to speak but was silenced. A warm hand cupped my cheek and another finger returned to my lips.

" Misao." Aoshi-sama spoke so gently to me. I met his eyes with mine and I felt like I was going to melt. He gave me a smile and embraced me. Shocking, really. My mouth just gaped open wide. However, I'm not sure what got me so shocked, the fact he that he smiled or that he hugged me. Hmm….Maybe both. Yea. That's it!

He leaned down further, making me feel all the more short. He placed his lips to my ear and began to whisper to me.

" Misao. I no longer wish to hide from you. I have had time to ponder this matter and it's time to let you know the truth."

He moved his mouth from my ear and our eyes locked on each others once more. Eyes wide, and mouth gaping open I tried to force some kind of syllable out of my mouth.

" Ughhh," was all that came out. Brilliant, I know. But I was just grateful a sound even came out. I shook my head and calmed myself. Dammit, I am NOT going to make an idiot out of myself for a second time. Round two!

" What is it Aoshi-sama?" Mwhahaha! Success! I really don't get enough credit. Enough about me. What is it that he's going to tell me? I wonder.

He stared down at me hard and said, " I love you."

Dear gods! I can NOT believe this. Aoshi Shinomori just said he loved me. The man I've been in love with all my life just said that! Feeling very lightheaded, I became putty in his arms but I didn't faint. Ha. Score for me.

" I…love you too, Aoshi-sa…"

But before I could finish I felt soft lips mold with my own. A buzz went through my brain, as all thought processes ended. There are just not words for the shock I'm feeling.

But gods…I'm so happy this is just so unbelievable. I finally got the one man I've always wanted.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. OHHHH! My first kiss! He only pulled me closer. This is so…perfect. Almost like a dream. A dream….

A dream?

AHHHHHHHHHHHH a dream!

I awoke to Omasu-san and Okon-san staring angrily at me. Oh no. By the looks in their eyes I could tell I was in trouble. Now, I just have to set back and wait for the uncoming wrath.

" Misao-chan!"

Yep here it comes.

" What is it Omasu-san, Okon-san?" Best to play ignorant.

They just stared at me, knowing what I was trying to do. But what should I expect? It never works, except on Jiya but he doesn't count.

Omasu-san spoke first. " The customers are filing in like crazy and you take a nap! Now how do you think that'll make us look?"

I didn't even get a chance to answer.

Okon-san's turn. " Your suppose to be waiting tables! Not napping on them! We've been so busy and you disappear! I swear..."

A small, mousy type voice interrupted.

" I'll take her place." It was Kuro and he sounded afraid. Heh. Me too! Join the club buddy!

But before the two angry women could say a word I nodded my thanks to Kuro and took off upstairs.

On my way up I was so distracted that I bumped right in to something. Someone. Right into Aoshi-sama. " Sorry." I muttered trying not to look at him. The dream was so fresh in my mind that I couldn't bear to without blushing.

" It's all right Misao." He nodded calmly and walked back to his room. For a moment, I wondered why he was not at the temple. Then it hit me. It was raining pretty heavily outside. He probably thought it was best to stay home.

I continued my trek to my room and was stopped again. Jiya.

" Why, hello my pretty!" He said quite happily, the lecherous smile plastered on his face. Hmph. Like always. I tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

" I need your help with something, Misao."

" With what?" He was hindering my plan for escape! Curse the old man!

Out of no where he reached behind his back and handed me a vase.

" What the..." Now this was amusing. The hell would I want this for?

" Take it downstairs." He continued " Where is Aoshi?" I looked to him a confused look on my face. " In his..."

" I'm right here Okina."

I jumped a bit. What's with everyone today? Aoshi took a step out of his room and focused his eyes on Jiya and myself. Guess three really is a crowd.

" Aoshi, I need your help with carrying somethings." Aoshi-sama looked at the old man and nodded. " What with?" And with that Jiya magically stepped out of the way and revealed quite a few vases. Seriously, the old man must have a thing for them.

The two started leaning down towards themand Jiya was telling him where he wants what and the like. Seeing as how no one was saying anything to me anymore I was about to make my way downstairs. Great Omasu-san and Okon-san will be SO happy to see me.

Hold on.

He didn't tell me where downstairs. I turned sharply, " Jiya where-"

CRASH!

Oh no.

The vase broke into about no less than a million pieces. What did I-

Aoshi-sama!

The wide eyed look I recieved from Jiya let me know it was.

OH GODS I KILLED THE MAN I LOVE!

I let out a sob and dropped the remnants of the vase to the floor. NO! " Aoshi sama!" I called over and over again. He just stayed motionless on the floor. NO! HE CAN'T BE! But alas, he was still breathing. Phew.

I squeeze on my shoulder snapped me out of it. It was Jiya. He let out a laugh and had a silly grin on his face. THIS!

THIS IS HIS FAULT!

" You." I heaved slowly. " This is all YOUR fault!"

" What-"

" If you would've told me where exactly to put the damn thing Aoshi-sama would still be conscious."

The old man looked at me a little fear in his eyes. Oh he BETTER be afraid. Very afraid because when I'm done with him I'm going to make his life a living hell! AND that's even if he survives!

" I did tell you where." He defended. He's crazy if he thinks I'm going to buy that!

" No you didn't! Now he's going to hate me. But that probably won't happen because he won't even remember and..." I sobbed a few tears escaping my eyes.

" Shh." Jiya cooed. " Let's take care of him."

I looked up at him and decided to listen. I'll just have to postpone his death.

In Aoshi's room

I placed a wet cloth on Aoshi-sama's head that Jiya has brought up while he was downstairs. He, also, explained to the others what the loud crash was. Luckily for me I didn't have to go down there. However, Jiya seemed to be in a hurry to get up quick and I highly doubt all of it was out of concern for Aoshi-sama. Maybe he was in trouble too.

Jiya just sat next to me as we watched Aoshi-sama rest on his futon. He's been out for quite a while and when out I mean out and-

A stirring beside me quelled my thoughts. Aoshi-sama slowly opened his eyes and placed a hand on his head. Sitting up slowly, he simply asked " What is going on?"

Apparently my assumption of his memory loss was correct.

Now I just needed to explain to him how the old man was responsible and all would be well.

However, Jiya had other plans.

" You were helping me move things. Well, were about to...Then Misao ran into your head with a vase." OH THANKS YOU OLD GOAT!

Aoshi sat there quietly for a moment. I had enough. " You liar! You know that-"

Aoshi spoke up. " I was unconscious?"

Both Jiya and I nodded.

" I see." He said looking at me.

Jiya coughed loudly and got both Aoshi-sama's attention and mine. " Well now that I see your doing better, Aoshi, I'll leave you here to rest." And with that he left the room.

Aoshi-sama's gaze returned to me. I sat there awkwardly for a moment deciding what to say.

" I'm sorry..."

He just continued to stare.

" Now you probably hate me and I'm so sorry and I..." I sputtered out and he still didn't say a word. NO! He does hate me.

I jumped to my feet, ran out his door to the downstairs ( without getting caught of coarse), and out the door of the Aoiya. I just kept running and running. I ran into the woods and stopped to catch my breath. The air was humid, but it was no longer pouring.

It just hurts so much, he really does hate me. Again, tears rose into my eyes.

" Misao." It was Aoshi-sama. How he caught up I had no idea.

I avoided looking at him. " Your mad at me aren't you? And you hate me too.."

Sighing loudly I waited for his response. He didn't answer.

I jumped up to run away again and tripped on a rock scrapping my knee.

Wonderful. Guess I'm not going anywhere.

He looked at me and spoke. " To answer both of your questions Misao, no I am not angry with you."

Okay...AND?

" And I do not hate you. Far from it. But in order for me to give a reply you must be present."

I smiled at him and tried to get up. I couldn't move. Must've hurt myself worse than I thought.

Struggling I kept trying. I was then picked up into strong arms.

" Aoshi-sama?"

He stared down at me, a gentle look in his eyes. " I will take you home. It looks as if your the one in need of help now."

" Thank you." I said. At that moment I really noticed my surrounding. I was in a clearing, surrounded by flowers, in Aoshi-sama's arms.

Why, isn't this familiar?

Aoshi-sama began to walk. How crazily this resembled my dream.

Heh, I might get a confession of love and a kiss.

Now that has it's possibilities.

AN- My attempt at being silly. I got tired of writing serious stuff and decided to give this a go. It was fun. Hope you like! PLS R & R!


	2. Dos

Lo and Behold!

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- RK does not, can not, and will not ever belong to me. Damn

Part Dos

All right, all right,. So knocking out Aoshi-sama isn't the best way to win his heart.

I'll be the first to admit that.

Big (!) mistake on my part...Oh well...

Today isn't a good day, yesterday wasn't a good day and tomorrow probably won't be either. Oh hell. I just have the greatest luck, I tell ya.

It's early morning and I refuse to get up. Nope, not going nowhere. No way, no how. Besides the futon is too comfortable, I'll probably render someone else I love unconscious, and I'm the Okashira, anyway! Yea! No one orders me around.

I was about to lie down and brood some more. Until someone decided to invite themselves in. That's just the way it goes. Sigh.

" Misao-chan, you need to wake up. " Okon-san said softly but forcibly while hovering over me.

I mumbled something into my blanket about being the okashira and being all high and mighty, you know this and that. Then a muffled 'go away.'

Apparently she didn't hear it.

" Now!" She barked. How rude, really, stomping into someone's room and then demanding them to get up. She just dropped a notch on my highlist. I snuggled deeper, defiantly.

But she wouldn't have it. She pulled the blanket from my head and grabbed my arm which forced me to my feet. Wow, I never knew she was so strong.

" Misao-chan," she said sweetly. Okon-san only uses that tone for one reason. She wants something. " Can you do me a little something? It's nothing major." Yep.

Sometimes I really hate being right.

Whatever.

" What do you want?" I said annoyed and a bit surly. She just doesn't get it. I'm tired, aggravated and I don't need this.

" I need you to go shopping for me." There it is again, that sickeningly sweet ' I'm going to take advantage of little Misao-chan' voice.

" For?" I said shortly.

" I need you to buy me a new kimono. I wrote the size, color, design, EVERYTHING down for you." In my hand a piece of parchment magically appeared. This was pre-planned.

I'M the okashira and I'm taking orders from people. This is just sad. But how could I say no? She would pout for days. Such a pushy woman! But I digress, she was probably still angry from yesterday, and thought I owed her. No point in arguing.

I let out a ragged breath. " Fine." She let out a gleeful noise. Okon-san left the room happy and I remained in the room pissed off. How do I always get talked into this? I'm just way too generous. Seriously.

After she took her leave, I proceeded to change. Nothing like the comfort of a gi, I tell ya. Kimonos are so overrated.

Once I finished I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. Ahh gorgeous!

Walking into the hallway, I ran into Jiya. Not who I wanted to see at all at the moment. I was not happy with him, at all. First the vase incident and also embarrassing the hell out of me, as well. When Aoshi-sama and I had returned from my little pout quest yesterday, Jiya took one look at me in his arms and couldn't resist. It must just be his appointed duty to make me miserable.

I continued walking, we don't need to talk. Maybe if I didn't say anything he wouldn't either. Hopefully. PLEASE, I'll just play it cool and walk along minding my business-

" Off somewhere my little Misao-chan?"

Dammit.

So much for that. " My pretty?" He approached me with that grion of his. Thinking of a way to escape him, I developed a plan.

I answered him slowly. " Cant talk, Okon-san asked me to-," I took off in a sprint down the hall. " buy here some things." I heard him call to me but I ignored it. He can call all he wants I'm not going back. Heh.

Then while on the run and praising myself for escape, it hit me. Rather, I hit him.

"Umph." I fell to the floor. I tried to get up, but my leg was still a little soar from yesterday. I saw a hand reach out and I took it. Aoshi-sama pulled me up to him. We really need to stop meeting like this.

" Sorry for that, uh, again Aoshi-sama." He looked at me with an even gaze. " You should pay more attention Misao." He looked at me once more and strode off. However, he was walking a bit slowly. Maybe the impact caused his head to throb from the concussion I gave him. Really, how many times have I made fool out of myself? I lost count.

I finally escaped the Aoiya, and made my way through the bustling streets of Kyoto. Alright, I need to buy a kimono for Okon-san. Right. Now where do I buy it? I wouldn't know, I never shop for them. Great this should be fun.

After asking about twenty people and running all over the city, I finally found a decent shop. I walked in and was greeted by an elderly woman dressed in a gray kimono.. She looked kind.

" Welcome," she said, " can I help you?" I smiled at her, she really seems sweet. " Yes, I'm looking for a kimono." The woman continued to smile, " Any ideas? Size, color?" I thought about it for a minute and remembered the list that was handed to me by Okon-san.

I pulled it out and gave it to the woman. " She looked it over. " Okay, burgundy and the size..." She looked at me, the list, then me again. She gave me an odd stare. Is there something on my face?

" What?" I finally forced out. Remember what I said about her being kind and sweet? Well, forget it.

" Your going to tell me that this is what you want?" I blinked at her. Huh?

I nodded.

" Well," she began, " I don't think you do." The woman crossed her arms. What's she getting at?

" Oh I think I do." I replied shortly. " No you don't." The now mean woman retorted.

"Yes."

"No."

" YES!"

" NO!"

This is getting annoying, ( AN: tell ME about it!) all this trouble for some stupid garment of clothes. I opened my mouth the reply but was cut off.

" Look at me youngin," she grabbed my chin, " This is NOT what you want." I shook my head fiercely. Will she ever get the point? I swear if this keeps up I'll-

" Are you married?" The woman asked. Whoa, where did that come from?

"WHAT?"

" I knew you weren't." Her eyes looked at me knowingly and I froze. This lady is creepy. " Ofcourse your not. If you ever want a husband and keep him you can't wear THAT." She pointed to the clothes I was wearing, and the list she was now holding.

" But being the kind woman I am I'll help you in that department. Hold on."

" But I don't want-" She left before I could finish. Oh hell what is happening now? I took a moment to look at the shop closely. It was quaint but cute, kimono fabric hanging everywhere. Quite charming. Who knew such a psycho owned it?

In a flash she came back. But I never should have looked. Oh gods... She was wearing a dark purple kimono with the shoulders and just about EVERYTHING exposed. Rather than tell you what she was wearing, it would be much easier to tell you what she wasn't. At this point a was trembling uncontrollably, and I think one of my eyes were twitching.

" You see, my dear. My husband never left me. This is what caught and kept him. He's passed on and I may be older than most women. But when I wear this even the young men stare." She laughed lecherously. " And I love to stare right back."

Wonderful, a female Jiya. " Now, I think you should try it on..." She reached for my shoulders. " I'm just going to take your measurements. No need to be frightened."

But a voice stopped her.

" Mother! I thought I told you to stay away from the customers!" A younger woman came up behind her, the older deflated. " Look at you! You scared the poor girl!"

" But-"

" But nothing! Go get changed!" Her mother stepped into a backroom but not before shouting, " Remember my words little on." I shivered in fear. I don't think I could forget. Hmph, maybe I should introduce her and Jiya.

The daughter of the old woman turned to me and smoothed out her expression. She gave me a bow, " I apologize for that. I'm sure you don't see that everyday." I gave her a smile, " You'd be surprised." The young lady giggled, " Now let me help you..."

I am tired. I couldn't help but think of my misadventure on my trek to the Aoiya. I am never shopping for clothes again. What I went through for that kimono deserves a thousand favors. Okon-san better cherish this.

AN: Okay, so now you probably think I'm crazy. That's okay. This chapter was...weird. But ,again, it was fun to vent the crazineess that envelops my very core. This story ( I think) is already longer than my previous one. Wow, go me. Ha! Please review! And to those who already did thankies.


	3. Tres

Lo and Behold

AN: And another pointless plot is afoot. Honestly, when I started writing this I had no idea what I was doing or going with it. Heh I still don't. But hey, uh, if I keep writing it I guess I'll figure it out. Or could get crazier than it already is. Hmm...interesting prospect!

Disclaimer- RK does not, can not, and will not ever belong to me. Damn

Part Tres

When I returned home, I went straight to the kitchen. Okon-san was thrilled to see me. More so than I was comfortable with. It's usually a ' welcome back Misao-chan' or ' glad to see you home Misao-chan.' And of course the occasional , ' Now's not the time Misao-chan!' So very fickle she is, only happy to see me when I have something of hers. Hmm, maybe I could use that to MY advantage!

" Misao-chan, now be the good little girl that I know you are and give me my kimono." Hehehe. Not that easy, especially after the hell I went through to get it.

" Oh," I said coyly. " You do want it, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow. Good, she's suspicious of me. Simply wonderful! For once, Misao is the mysterious one.

With a frown she stepped closer to me and stared down at me. Hard. " Give it," she said as calmly as she could manage. The underlying sense of frustration was unmistakable. She was pissed.

I nodded and spoke slyly. " You want it...that bad?"

A glare, she opened her mouth. " You have no idea." Throughout this whole conversation I was looking for the perfect time to snap. Now is perfect.

" Oh. I think I do. You want it enough to send me out? Out of the safety of my home-"

She raised her hand to interrupt. Not gonna happen.

" To the streets. Why? Because I know them so well? Is that it?"

" Now, that's not true-"

" To find a shop for kimono? Which, I must note, I never wear!"

" Misao-chan."

" To what? Meet up with a crazy pervert of an old woman, who thinks she is simply lovely half, no, naked?"

" Misao-chan!"

" Is doing your own shopping really below you? I'm the Okashira dammit, not a servant!"

Our little tirade of rebuttals came to an end. She got even closer and said forcefully, " Give it to me NOW!" She grabbed it and I fell to the ground. Damn it was NOT suppose to be that easy.

I sniffled, and she reached out a hand to help me up. " I have a date tonight Misao-chan. Remember you owe me? That's why I sent you." Okon-san gave out a triumphant cackle. But an idea hit.

" Now you owe me." I said.

" How do you figure that," she retorted. Do I really have to repeat myself? Oh well.

" To send me out, out of the comfort of my own-" I started.

She stepped back. " Alright, alright. Not that again." The older woman let out a sigh. " What do you want?"

I paused. Good question, what did I want? Alas, an idea sparked.

" Remember how you said you had a date?"

A nod.

" Well, I want you to help me make Aoshi-sama go on one with me."

I'm sure she wasn't surprised. It was always Aoshi-sama this and Aoshi-sama that. This wasn't completely about trying to spark up this umm...relationship we have. I also wanted to apologize for making his life hell for the past couple of days.

She rolled her eyes. " That's it? Not hard at all. I'll make him fall head over heels for you." Okon-san gave me a smile, " Well he sort of has...considering how you keep crashing into him. He has to fall eventually...-"

My turn.

" Okon-san."

She shook her head. " Meet me in my room later tonight. When Omasu gets back from the market and I get back from my date we'll talk."

I jumped, and gave her a hug. " Thank you!" I squealed.

" Now I have to get ready." She pried herself gently from my arms and walked out of the room. " Don't forget," I heard her call. Forget? Heh, yea that'll happen. I'll just forget about finally catching the love of my life. Oh yea.

As I watched her figure pace away it hit me.

Only a few more hours and Aoshi-sama would be mine.

Forever.

AN #2- This chapter is short. Remember when I said I had no idea where I was going with this. Yup, definitely holds true. I was asking myself what I was doing the whole time. Plz r & r. It helps to know how I'm doing, for some reason I don't get many. Next chapter...STILL unplanned! HAHA!


	4. Quatro

Lo and Behold!

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer -RK does not, can not, and will not ever belong to me. Damn.

AN- WOW! I had this lying around for quite some time and forgot all about it. Thanks to 'Aoshi on Speed' for reminding me. I really have been neglectful with this!

Part Quatro

Waiting.

Waiting has never been a favorite past time of mine, EVER.

Omasu-san had returned way before then, barely an hour after she left. However, the other evil witch had ideas of her own. When Okon-san said later tonight, she meant it. Tonight, as in tomorrow. Tomorrow as in two thirty in the morning.

Ridiculous I know, but I waited. And surprisingly, so did Omasu-san. I just hoped that it wouldn't be in vain. Because if it was...

The shoji to my room was opened silently and I was snatched before I could make a sound. It didn't panic me, though, I knew exactly who it was.

Rather who they were.

And they were on a mission.

They drug me to Okon-san's room in silence, the cotton of my sleeping yukata picking up dust along the way. This is bound to be interesting.

I was dropped heard first, but luckily onto a jade-green floor cushion that had been placed there previous. As quickly as I was dropped, I was lifted to sit on my knees. Each female lit a candle, adding more light to the shadowed room. They took a seat directly across from me, I lifted my eyes to get a good view of their faces.

I drew back in fear, the looks in their eyes were absolutely horrifying, almost malicious. I felt a small pang of regret for asking for this favor, who knows what they planned to do to me? What they were going to subject me to. The possibilities were endless, none of which appealed to me.

No, I hardened with resolve. This was for Aoshi-sama! I would not back down so easily! These witches would not frighten me.

" So Misao-chan," Omasu-san interjected my musings, " You want us to hook you up with Aoshi-sama, do you?" Her voice was soft, concealing her venomous amusement.

I nodded my head, " Sure do."

The candles swayed, almost ominously as if the women's evil auras were going to extinguish them. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me, I was shivering myself.

Okon-san leaned forward, meeting her eyes with my own. " Good, but this all depends on how much you want it, and what you'd do to get it." She winked at me, making me even more tense. I swallowed hard.

" So what will it be?" Okon-san stated, leaning back to her original position.

I narrowed my eyes, they had no idea how far I would go.

" Anything?"

"Anything."

I just didn't realize how far their 'anything' would go.

Their cackles continued into the night.

Morning came too soon. I groggily rose from my futon, my eyes were sore and dry from the little sleep I had received. The two chatted incessantly, and I was obligated to stay and listen. They were purposely trying to make me miserable.

I dressed, frowning at my reflection in my mirror. Today. I would go through with the plan today. No ifs, ands, or buts. I would just have to do it.

I sighed and exited my room.

I made my way through the backdoor, trying to avoid anyone and everyone in the house. I knew Omasu-san and Okon-san would laugh and tease me mercilessly about what I was doing. Kuro-san and Shiro-san would ask questions, ones that I would prefer not to answer. And Jiya...

Jiya...

He need not know. I would never hear the end of it.

The escape was relatively easy and I had gone unnoticed. The trip to the temple would've been a boring one, if it weren't for the thoughts swirling around in my head.

How would I approach him on this? How would he react?

Would he react?

Before I knew it, I had arrived in Aoshi-sama's usual spot in the temple. The trip had been quicker than I thought it would be, but I did have my mind on other things, after all.

I rocked back in forth nervously, waiting for him to address me. I knew better than to disturb him while he's meditating. It would break his train of thought...or something like that.

Aoshi-sama lifted his head slowly, opened his eyes and turned a bit to the side to see me. I felt the butterflies gather in my stomach.

" Err...Hello Aoshi-sama!" I chirped a little to loudly.

He blinked once and then nodded.

Wow this is going great! I made one statement and already look like a fool.

" Um," I continued, " I didn't bring you tea today..."

His posture sunk a little. Was that disappointment?

" Well...because I thought I'd make it up to you." I fumbled, clumsily.

" Make it up to me?" He questioned, the tone neutral. That's Aoshi-sama for you, but at least he's speaking now. I should be happy with that, right?

" Yes for hitting you the other day. I feel really bad about that." Wonderful! I managed not to stutter.

" There's no need, you already apologized."

Why can't he just go along with it for once? Guess I'll have to make him.

" But, Aoshi-sama! It wasn't good enough and I really feel like I need to make it up to you. Please!" All right, that sounded immature and more than desperate but if it worked...well there you have it.

"Make it up, how?" Good, that's progress.

"Okay, umm..," Remember the plan! " What if...we go to a restaurant or something and have lunch and tea there. How about that?":

He remained silent and made no move to answer me.

" Please?" I pleaded, hoping coaxing him would work.

The silence remained and I hung my head in defeat. How did I ever think this would work? I took a step to the door, unhappily.

Just as I had, Aoshi-sama stood. I've known him long enough to know exactly what that meant. Yay! He was going to come with me! I was triumphantly laughing maniacally in my head.

Those witches were right.

Step one, success!

AN- whew! This is much shorter than I remembered it!


End file.
